Low profile inductors, commonly defined as inductors having a profile less than about 10 mm are in existence today in the form of ferrites with unique geometries and pressed iron powder around a wound coil. Ferrite based low profile inductors have an inherent limitation of magnetic saturation at relatively low levels of current. When magnetic saturation occurs, inductance value decreases dramatically.
Pressed iron inductors allow for much higher input current than ferrite inductors, but have the limitation of producing high core losses at high frequencies (such as frequencies greater than 200 kHz). What is needed is an efficient means to provide inductance at high frequencies allowing high input currents.
It is therefore a primary, object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an inductor which has lower core losses at high ripple currents (>5 A) and frequencies (>200 kHz) in a thin package yet also have the high saturation current performance of powdered iron.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to use adhesive film thickness or magnet particle size to adjust inductance characteristics.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to increase the capability of an inductor to effectively handle more DC while maintaining inductance.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description of the invention that follows.